


The Beginning of the Beginning

by Stiri



Series: Harry Potter; Master of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Those that he knew in this world had died long ago. After 2,000 years, he hadn't bothered counting the years he walked this Realm. Why do that when you know you will still be there when another 2,000 had passed.Hadrian had become Death when he Mastered all three Hallows when he was only 17. He hadn't known about that tiny detail that he would become the new Death when he accepted the Hallows. If he had known it, he wouldn't have even touched them.





	The Beginning of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cowboymom2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboymom2/gifts).

> Okay, so let me just tell you this..., 
> 
> Blood Poisoning sucks ***... 
> 
> It came out of nowhere and I was not prepared for that, but anyway! 
> 
> The reason I'm posting this, instead of something else, is because I have once again found myself spending my days, in the hospital bed, playing games, and this idea I had for a long time. The reason I'm also doing a Crossover with Harry Potter is that I find it a lot easier to combine two different Fandoms if one of them is the Harry Potter Fandom. 
> 
> This will more or less be the beginning of the Beginning, so to speak! 
> 
> **OBS!!**  
I have finally given in to all the different Adds and whatnot, from Grammarly, and decided to use the program to see if it made a difference! Tell me what you think, because; 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! **❤**

Hadrian gave up a deep sigh. The clouds were forming right over his head. A storm was brewing, but he couldn't care less about that. He had grown bored with his life. There was nothing left here for him, thus making him very annoyed with his life. Those that he knew in this world had died long ago. After 2,000 years, he hadn't bothered counting the years he walked this Realm. Why do that when you know you will still be there when another 2,000 had passed. 

Hadrian had become Death when he Mastered all three Hallows when he was only 17. He hadn't known about that tiny detail that he would become the new Death when he accepted the Hallows. If he had known it, he wouldn't have even touched them. But now, it was too late to make a change. The former Death had explained how it worked, and he was not happy, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

He picked up a small watch he had in his pocket and looked at the time. It was almost Midnight and Halloween too. It was time to find a new Realm to make it his new home. This Realm had nothing left to offer him. And considering he could go to different Realms, he was curious to find something else to do. He, after all, could go between different Realms, bend Time and Space however he wanted. Death was something no one could escape, no matter what. Many had tried but failed. Thus making him the most powerful being there was. 

Hadrian looked around where he was standing and saw that he was alone. Like always. 

He slashed his hand, and a ripple in the air in front of him formed, and he walked right through it. It was a door, a door to his Realm, the one he never let anyone inside. It was like a big Castle. He thought it beautiful, and he wasn't alone all the time. The loneliness was the one thing that got to him. But he still held hope that he would find someone that would be his companion. 

He walked through the big empty halls and came to a stop. Right in front of two big doors, that went all the way up to the ceiling. The doors were pure Diamond. It was to protect what's inside. He touched the doors, and they parted for him with no problem. 

Hadrian looked around and smiled. It was not often he came to this room, but when he did, he always found that he liked it. This room was mostly empty. Except for a pool of water in the middle of the room, and another door right behind it. This door, made out of a pure Crystal that soaked in the Full Moonlight. The pool of water enabled him to watch whatever Realm he deemed necessary. Sometimes he helped Realms and went back to his old one, but this time, the next Realm that would need his help, he would stay there until he wanted to move on, once more. 

Hadrian walked towards the pool of water and looked down. He wondered what place he would go to. But before he had any chance to touch the water, the Shadows around him started to move. 

He straightened up, and out of the Shadows came a big wolf. His name is Fenrir. He had named him that, even though the name Fenrir was a common name associated with Wolfs, he liked the name. Fenrir dripped of Shadows, and Hadrian wondered what the Wolf was doing here. He hadn't called him, and Fenrir was free to do whatever he wanted. Fenrir glowed, and instead of the big Wolf, Fenrir had now shifted to his more human appearance. He still had his big ears on top of his head, and his glowing amber eyes shone with power. His big tail was swishing back and forth. A nervous tic Hadrian had noticed during all those years together. So if Fenrir was worried about something, he was a bit worried himself. 

"Master!" Fenrir said and gave a deep bow towards Hadrian, who just smiled at him. 

"Fenrir, what's the occasion?" he asked with a smile and patted his head. Fenrir's ears flicked and then laid down on his head like he was ashamed or scared of something. 

"Master, I have failed you," he said and still didn't look up, but Hadrian put his hand under his cheek and lifted his handsome face. 

"What's wrong, Fenrir?" he asked with a soft voice, and Fenrir gave up a small whine at the touch and nuzzled his hand, Hadrian still didn't pull away, he just waited for his answer. 

"One of the Realms… it will go under if you don't help them, I heard the Shadows whisper about Death and how Darkness will come," he said, and Hadrian froze. For the Shadows to whisper about, it would mean it was a big deal. The Shadows deem some situations low scales, but for them to think the Realm needed his help, it was dire news. 

"Do not worry, Fenrir. I am not mad at you. Thank you for informing me, I was just about to switch to a new Realm," he said and kissed Fenrir's for-head, and the Wolf whined. 

"Master, may I come with you?" he asked, and Hadrian laughed. 

"But of course, you are always welcome to stay at my side," he said and pulled Fenrir towards the pool of water. Fenrir knew what was to come, and he always found it fascinating. 

Hadrian touched the water, soaked in the Moonlight. It started to whirl in the basin, and soon they both could see another Realm in there. Hadrian smiled and put his finger in to pool once more, but this time, when he went to remove the finger, he pulled some water out. When he did, the picture disappeared. Information of the Realm was in the pool of water that he held in his hand. He smiled and walked towards the Crystal doors and held the water up against the door. 

"It is time, Fenrir, time to find us a new home," he said, and Fenrir gave a small bow and glowed once more. He now was the Wolf once more, and he dove into Hadrian's Shadow. Fenrir liked to spend time in his Shadow. He had asked once, and he only got the answer that his Shadow was comforting. 

The doors started glowing, and Hadrian could feel the power from them. He touched them with his Scythe, and they slammed open. He could see the Realm behind the veil of the door. He wondered what the name of the Realm was. So he just took a step and walked through the veil and towards a new life. 

Information on the Realm was starting to make its appearance in his head, and he got all the information he needed. He could see why this Realm required his help. The fact that it was left alone until this dire situation came up meant that some big powers were at hand, and he hoped that he could help out. After all, that's why he was there. He did not want to see another Realm fall into the abyss of Darkness because he was too late to save it.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think of the Beginning? Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
